Dark Alleys
by Klamingo
Summary: I wrote this for my friend who was demanding fanfiction. And as far as plots go...Who needs them? At least I don't... T-T I'm not good at labeling genres, so don't yell at me... Oh yeah...I OWN NONE OF THESE PEOPLES! If I did The Doctor, The Master, and Jack, would all be living happily in the TARDIS...


"In…" The Master mumbled as he shoved the other Time Lord into the alley off the street.

"You're supposed to be dead …" The Doctor said picking himself up off the ground and turning to face The Master.

"Ahh yes, that's the trouble with me…." The blonde said as he began stepping closer. "I'm not very good at staying dead."

He was so close The Doctor could hear his own hearts quickening. The Master's intentions were quickly becoming clear.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor gasped as the other man stepped even closer, forcing The Doctor to step back. But there was no space. There was a wall.

"Oh, you know a friendly chat…"

The Master grinned as he placed his hands on the brick either side The Doctor, pinning him to the wall. He could see The Masters features much better this close up. He was unshaven and his shaggy blonde hair was dying to be tousled. He couldn't help but notice The Master's lips. They looked so soft and smooth. He bit his lip and he tried to suppress a moan as he thought off his own lips sliding against them, cool and soft.

He was suddenly and painfully aware of the tension in his pants as The Master leaned in close. The Doctor could feel every warm shaky breath The Master released against his neck, lightly brushing over the delicate skin there.

"I would suggest not biting you lip like that if you don't want me to take you against this wall here and now."

"Is t-that an offer?" The Doctor shakily laughed but quickly stopped as The Master pressed against him. He could feel The Master, just as hard as he was, and he couldn't help but gasp at the contact. The Master let out a laugh and bit down on The Doctor's neck. Hard.

He yelped and swatted the other Time Lord away with his hand.

"Stop that." The Doctor ordered, but gave up as the man ignored him and clamped down on his neck once again.

He started softly moaning as The Master moved his biting upwards and reached the sensitive spot behind his ear, nipping at it, guessing this was a weakness.

He couldn't help it. He started tangling his fingers in The Master's blonde mess of hair. He slowly drug his finger nails across the man's scalp earning a deep growl and a hard bite from The Master. He could feel The Master making his way along his jaw, nipping and kissing until he reached his lips. He hesitated but quickly enveloped The Doctor in a head spinning kiss. Not wasting any time, he plunged his tongue into his mouth.

The Doctor shoved against the man and sent him flying backwards. The Master barred his teeth and growled at the brunette.

They both ran at each other and slammed into a heated kiss which could have easily been mistaken for an upright wrestling match. Teeth bit swollen lip causing both to yelp and moan at the pain and pleasure. Their hands were everywhere, running through each other's hair, pulling the other closer, grappling with clothing. He realized that The Master was having trouble with his suit and quickly unbuttoned the top then returned to fiddling with the Time Lord's belt. Free of his jacket he heard his shirt rip as The Master wasted no time with buttons. The remnants of his dress shirt were cast aside and The Master broke the kiss to step back and observe his handy work.

Not after long though he knocked into The Doctor, slamming him into the wall. The Master unbuttoned The Doctor's trousers and dropped to his knees. The Doctor watched as The Master slowly lowered his trousers to the ground and he shimmied out of them. He thought about how unfair this all was, he was almost completely naked and The Master only had an unbuckled belt. He quickly stopped thinking however as the blonde gripped him through his pants.

"You like that don't you?" The Master asked.

The Doctor could only whimper in reply.

"Don't you?" The Master said, unsatisfied with his answer and griping him tighter.

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted, wishing he would get on with it.

"I expect you to answer me when I ask you question, lover…" He smiled as he drew out the last word.

The Doctor closed his eyes under The Master's ministrations and nodded.

"What do you want me to do to you?" The Master said standing up and gripping his Doctor tighter, earning a whimper from him.

"I-I want to t-to fuck me…" The Doctor whimpered.

"Details…" The Master said stroking him. The man underneath him let out a strangled yell.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't walk straight for days! Make me scream! Just do something!" He yelled again, almost in tears from the frustration.

The Master seemed satisfied because he dropped back down and pulled down The Doctor's pants, releasing his erection, making The Doctor hiss through his teeth. He stood back up and released his own from his trousers, making The Doctor let out a whimper at the size.

"Suck." The Master ordered The Doctor and willingly he obliged, taking the two fingers his master had presented him with in his mouth.

"Enough." The master said and pulled his fingers from The Doctor's mouth. "Ready?" The Master said as he used one hand to pin The Doctors wrist above his head. The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

He rammed one finger into The Doctor, earning a scream from the man he was supporting.

He was impatient. He withdrew his finger and lined himself up with The Doctor's entrance. The Doctor wrapped his legs around The Master's waist and he began pushing in slowly, letting the other Time Lord adjust as he went. When he was buried into his hilt he waited for an Ok. After a while The Doctor nodded and he began to move.

"Doctor….your… so…tight….." He gasped between gritted teeth.

"Never done…this…..in… this body…." The Doctor said, his voice growing steadily higher and higher as The Master began to pound into him. He met The Master's thrust with a downward push, enhancing the experience for both of them.

The Doctor was gasping and whining now as he slowly was reaching orgasm. He tried to touch himself but the master kept one hand pinning his wrists above his head and the other on his hip.

"Please…" The Doctor pleaded, begging for release

"Say my name…" The Master said slowing his time but deepening his thrusts.

"Ma-ster…" He said, closing his eyes.

"Again!"

"Master!"

He screamed as The Master released the hold on his wrists and grabbed his cock.

"Ohh…god…." He moaned, head bowed, thrusting into The Master's hand.

The Master started panting heavily (So much for repertory bypass). He thrust again and again into his Doctor. The man he had loved all his life, on Gallifrey and off. He felt the usual burning deep in his stomach and thrust harder knowing his release was coming. He claimed The Doctor's lips in a rolling, heated kiss which was quickly broken as The Master remember The Doctor was shirtless. He lowered his mouth to one of The Doctor's nipples and scrapped his teeth over it causing the man to gasp in surprise. The Master soon had The Doctor writhing and panting under him from the constant onslaught of pleasure.

He saw The Doctor still and throw back his head, his face in a silent scream of pleasure as he came, splattering The Master's chest with his cum. The Master came moments later inside of his doctor.

He slumped and slid out of the man. They moved to the ground and stayed there, both of them happily content on lying there until it was necessary to move.

The Doctor snuggled closer to his Time Lord, seeking warmth from the cold, and inhaled. He liked the way he smelt.

"You're loud. You probably woke half the city…" The Master mumbled in the crook of The Doctor's neck.

"Well, you're mean!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Well, you deserved it, you ruined my shirt…"

"Touché…." He yawned.


End file.
